


Post-It to Your Heart

by skychromatic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy and adorable, M/M, also i just realized that mark isn't in here, because i love black hair yugyeom and blonde jackson is hot, i'm sorry mark i love you but i just forgot, jinyoung is yugyeom's boss, just remember the hair era hard carry, lapslock, officer! jackson, officer! yongjae and jaebum, pizza delivery! yugyeom, this is fluffy and cute, this is the most downright fluff i've ever made, wrap this in a ball of cloud because that's how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/skychromatic
Summary: it’s all started with a piece of green paper and a police station.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope i did justice for this prompt because it's just too cute and jackgyeom i mean come on. they are practically emit adorable everywhere. 
> 
> and even though this is late (i mean almost a month late) but still, happy birthday for our soft giant maknae. if i could than i would give him all the love and the happiness because he's just so precious for this world. 
> 
> i was late to post this because only claimed it after yugyeom's birthday because surprisingly there's no one claiming this prompt (even though i can't imagine why, the prompt is too cute to ignore) and also i'm a slow writer so.. sorry that i'm late for my recipient!!!

it’s all started with a piece of green paper and a police station.

yugyeom puts on his coat as he steps out of the police station. he managed to deliver the pizza order under 30 minutes of time and got a generous tip from the officer so he was feeling happy. he was planning on using the tip for la hot choco or something when he sees a note on his scooter windshield. he should’ve known that parking at the front of the officer’s car was not a good idea.

with a heavy sigh yugyeom walks closer to his scooter, taking the ticket warning in his hand and sighing at the amount he should pay.

there goes his hot choco.

 

\--

 

the second time yugyeom delivers at the same police station, he was smart enough to park his scooter without blocking any place at all. it was at the side of the police station, near a tree at the left side of the station. he steps down from his red and white scooter, puts his helmet on the handle and take the box of pizza-it was pepperoni this time- in his hand.

the wind picks up while he walks, ruffling his black hair in many direction and also his scarf that was tight around his neck. by procedure, he still needs to wear that tacky delivery uniform from his workplace. and it was hella thin. and even if he wears a coat to cover his body throughout the ride, it was still too cold. he shivers as he took a slow walk, his leg involuntarily shakes because of the cold weather. with relief he entered the warm place, smiling as his eyes met with the officer that occupy the front desk.

“good afternoon, it’s a pizza delivery for officer jaebum” yugyeom said in his usual work tone, polite and cheerful. he carefully shrugs off his coat to display the tacky uniform and holds it in his other free hand.

“oh, wait a moment while i call him okay?” the officer said as he disappear to the back. yugyeom only nods and smile, waiting while he looks around the place like last time. the door that the officer disappeared was swinging around, painted in black while the other surrounding walls was in white. there’s a sofa beside the entrance on each side and yugyeom was tempted on sitting there before the black door creaks open again. yugyeom focuses back on his job.

the officer passes by the other guy to sit at his usual place, while the other went through the door beside the desk to get closer to yugyeom. a soft smile plastered itself around the new officer’s feature when yugyeom hands the pizza box with a smile, “hey kid, how much is it?”

“it’s the same as before sir, only 14.900 won” yugyeom said as he pulls out the receipt that he tucked inside his uniform a while ago. when he first saw jaebum, he was intimidated to say the least. those sharp eyes and dominance was hard to miss or to ignore, especially knowing that the elder was an officer. but yugyeom wasn’t that scared now. jaebum gave him the money, eyes still wondering as if he’s thinking of something and then he asked.

“hey, uh- are there any other delivery guy at your place?” yugyeom watched as jaebum rubs at the back of his neck, maybe out of nervousness or embarrassment, “i was just curious” he added.

yugyeom didn’t think much about the question and shakes his head.

“uh- i guess it’s just me, because i’m the only one that has a scooter” jaebum seemed to be satisfied at his answer and smiled at him again.

“oh great then, i guess i’ll be seeing you around more”

“you really like pizza huh?” yugyeom curiously asked before he could think of anything else.

jaebum stopped to give him a pained expression, then laugh dryly, “i guess you could say that”

when yugyeom steps out of the place to go back, he sees the same ticket on his windshield. the green note was scribbled with something and yugyeom was upset. what had he done now that got him a ticket. he thought that he parked at the right place but that didn’t seems like it, because the note on his scooter was still there.

he trudged to his scooter and snatched the paper to read.

 

_‘your lights seems broken, you should fix that’_

 

 _oh_ , yugyeom thought. it turns out that the note wasn’t a ticket warning and just a warning about his scooter. he flips it again to see if the patrol officer was just messing with him but the only note in there was that. the thought was sweet and yugyeom goes over to see that indeed his light needs to be fixed. he smiled over the note and tucked it in his pocket. also reminding himself to fix the light on his way back.

 

\--

 

jaebum wasn’t lying when he said that he would see yugyeom again. the next time, or fourth or maybe fifth time–yugyeom lost count of how many times honestly- he came to the police station, it was always the elder that orders. one day it was pizza with cheese then the next was meatloaves, today was pineapple with tuna. yugyeom guessed that the officer has already tried almost all of the menu in their restaurant.

but that wasn’t the strange thing that happened. it was the _note_. it was always the same green note, black pen and at the same place, on his windshield. the note was different each time but was always there when he goes back to his scooter. the message was variant but sweet nonetheless.

 

_‘don’t forget to refill your fuel’_

_‘your tire seems flat, be careful on your way back’_

_‘hey, your helmet had dirt on it so i cleaned it up’_

 

and each time he came, the note was getting more personal and didn’t revolve on his scooter anymore.

 

_‘you look cold with only that uniform, wear something warmer next time’_

_‘did you hurt yourself? you seem to be limping around, take care of yourself :(‘_

_‘ hey cutie, you seem to be happy today, what’s the occasion? ;D’_

‘ _oh i just found out that you’re a university student? i couldn’t believe it you look so mature (but still cute though ;*_ ’

 

and each note was tucked in yugyeom’s pocket with a smile on his face and a warm tingling feeling in his heart. the note was sweet and yugyeom wanted to know who it was that gave it to him, but every time he hurried out to catch the person, or maybe steal glance beside the window, he sees nothing. he didn’t catch who it was, or even when it was put. he just knows that each time he delivered there, a sweet green note will always welcome him back on his scooter.

 

\--

 

“hey hyung! where’s the chicken pizza for jaebumie hyung?” yugyeom asked through the intercom from the counter, hearing a _wait a second brat_ for his answer. the next moment, jinyoung emerge from the back door with a pizza box in his hand.

“why are you always so in a hurry to go there and since when are you so friendly with _jaebumie hyung_?” jinyoung asked in spite. he swears yugyeom was getting closer to that officer at the police station rather than with him (jinyoung’s not jealous though, not at all). yugyeom rolls his eyes and moves his hand to imitate a talking motion as jinyoung was talking.

“since i practically go there every week and i am in a hurry because i have a time limit to catch. you would cut my payment if i delivered over 30 minutes remember”

“but the place takes only 8 minutes to reach with your scooter!”

“w- well… i don’t like making him wait” yugyeom tries to feign in innocence, jinyoung didn’t miss the way the younger’s cheek turns slowly red, he was too sharp on these things.

“are you hiding something yugyeom? i swear there’s something going on there isn’t it?”

yugyeom ignores jinyoung’s question and takes the box of pizza from the elder’s hand. he yelled goodbye to jinyoung and hurriedly ran to the back door where he parked the scooter. well, what should he say, _hey so there’s this sweet person that puts note in my scooter and each time it’s getting flirty but i kinda like it too_ , yeah that will went great when he tells jinyoung. yugyeom shakes his head from the thought and hops on his scooter, starting the engine and driving away in records time.

it takes only 7 minutes to reach the police station today.

the snow was falling and covering his helmet with white patches, his shoulder and back was wet with the melting snow. it was getting colder for him to deliver the pizza and it was worse on windy days, the breeze from moving fast on his scooter and from the wind itself makes it freezing. but yugyeom didn’t really mind it. he steps off from his scooter and wipes his helmet from the snow.

something catches his eyes as he turns. it was faint, a blur of a person that moves fast to get inside the police station but he still sees it. even with a glance, the person that he sees was indeed handsome, with blonde hair that looked beautiful against the pale skin and even with the overlay of clothes, yugyeom knows the person has a nice tone body. yugyeom guess it’s one of the officer he hasn’t met there.

the wind blows around and makes his coat flutter high, reminding him that he was standing in the cold, a pile of white snow has already covered his black hair and yugyeom shakes it off. he takes the box of pizza hurriedly skips through the pavement that was covered with snow to get in the police station.

inside, the officer-yongjae hyung- has already stand on his feet to call jaebum. yugyeom gave him a slight smile as he shrugged off his wet coat and holds it in his arm. the snow was getting heavier by the day and it was only time till he couldn’t deliver anything until the snow settles down, yugyeom plans on meeting this secret post-it person.

jaebum came in with a cash at his hand but a dejected gaze as he stared to the box of pizza in yugyeom’s hand. yongjae only snickered at jaebum’s expression.

“jaebum hyung, you’ll get fat eating this much junk food every time” yongjae whispered as jaebum seems like he could murder the box of pizza with his glare.

“i swear he owes me a vacation and a treat to that expensive meat place for what i’m doing for him” jaebum murmurs to yongjae, earning a loud laughter from the younger. yugyeom didn’t catch what they were talking though, he was too intense on looking outside at his scooter, albeit hard with the tree covering the view, or around to catch someone with a green note. he hoped that he could see someone sticking notes but there’s no one in the street right now, even near his scooter. yugyeom sighs in disappointment.

“what’s wrong yuggie?” yongjae asked fondly, having known the younger after seeing him almost every time. jaebum realized the younger was still dazed, intently staring outside and a small smirk curved its way to his lips.

“earth to yugyeom, hellooooo~” yongjae waved his hand in front of the younger face, snapping him from his thoughts. yugyeom blushed a cute pink on his cheeks and apologized for his lack of attention.

“uh- well i’ll be going now, enjoy your pizza”

jaebum groans at the mention of pizza and yugyeom slips in his coat and went outside again. he walks towards his scooter, his heart sank as he sees the windshield on his scooter. oddly, there’s no sign of a green post-it today. yugyeom walks closer to the scooter with a small frown but then he sees something on the scooter chair. placed neatly on his black the scooter’s seat was a pink hand muffs with the same green note that sticks to it. yugyeom takes the note as a small smile and a blush decorated his face.

 

‘ _your hands would be freezing with no glove on, oh and i think pink suits you ;)_ ’

 

 

 

 

 

jaebum roughly throws the box of pizza on his lap, earning a surprised yelp from the other. “i swear if i ordered one more pizza i’m going to be sick”

“but jaebum hyung~” jackson whined when he sees the elder slumps beside him on his own chair.

“no jackson, i won’t order anymore even if you were the one paying it” jaebum settles as he gather his stuff on his desk to go home. at first he found it amusing that jackson did this, and the reaction from yugyeom was cute. but having to see that pizza again and again was starting to drive him crazy. he couldn’t stand another look of the round piece of slice or even taste it. he swears he’s allergic to pizza now.

“but hyung~ i don’t know what to do” jaebum rolls his eyes. jackson was really dragging this one longer than he expect though. usually when the latter takes an interest on someone, it will take probably a week at most until he makes a move. but with yugyeom, it’s different.

“why can’t you just talk to him?” he seriously asked jackson this time.

jackson looks at the stack of green post-it in his desk and then at the window. the view was blocked by the bushes and trees but there’s a slight peek where he could clearly see the cute boy. yugyeom’s figure was standing idly beside his scooter, picking up the hand muffs he gave. a sweet smile blooms on the younger’s face and a beautiful pink shade was permanent on his cheeks. he looks too damn adorable.

jackson smiles as yugyeom puts the hand muffs, a bit too big for him (but hey, in jackson’s self-defense, he never sees yugyeom properly so he could only guess) but on the contrary, it was making yugyeom looked more cuter. pink did suits him.

he was brought back to reality with a hard smack to his head. “ow-- hyung!!! what was that for?”

“for not listening to me. so.. you gave him the muffs?”

“u-uh yeah” jackson stuttered, his own cheeks was getting hot but he swears he’s not blushing, a man like wang jackson never blush.

jaebum stands still for a second, thinking of something. jackson could only see how the elder’s eyes goes from blank to bright, all that passing emotion didn’t settled right in his stomach. jaebum was planning on something. and just like that, jaebum settled on his usual expression and pats jackson on his back, leaving the younger to go home.

 

 

 

 

“oooh, who’s that from?” yugyeom looks up as he was crouched down to take off his shoe, seeing bambam in front of him. his roommate was giving him a knowing look. yugyeom was done for today after he sent that last pizza, so from there he went straight back to the dorm. he forgot that bambam didn’t have any classes today.

“nothing, not from anyone” yugyeom tries to act casual. hiding his hand that was still covered with the muffs from bambam’s view.

“since when did you wear muffs and pink for that matter?”

“i- its..

“from that secret post-it person you’ve been crushing on right?” bambam widely grin at his best friend. yugyeom spluttered and tries to throw his shoe at bambam but the other was already across the living room, running towards their shared room. he did not have a crush on a stranger he never met in person. but yugyeom’s heart betrays his rational mind as it pounds through the thought of it.

he walks inside the room, going straight to his own desk, pulling out the green note from his pocket and sticks it to his table, with the rest of the notes he keeps. bambam appeared beside him to see the bunches of greens on his desk. it was almost covering the place.

“wow, that’s a lot of post-it” bambam whistles. it was kinda cute though and bambam knows yugyeom likes this kind of stuffs.

“but i still can’t see who puts it!” yugyeom complains as he took off his pink hand muffs, putting it beside the notes. “it’s like the person was a ninja or something”

“that would be neat, having a ninja boyfrie- ow rude!!” bambam holds his bruised shoulder. bambam lifts his arm to try getting back at his friend and yugyeom laughs as he runs away from him. yugyeom moves to take a fresh pair of clothes and pants, taking a towel from the bedside and waves innocently to bambam as the other huffs in annoyance. he disappeared to the bathroom to take a warm bath.

 

\--

 

yongjae was mildly fascinated and also amused by jaebum’s plan.

“okay i’ll help” he answered with a smile. jaebum sigh in relieve to hear yongjae’s cooperation. it was the last time jaebum was going to pull stunts like this, next time jackson has a stupid crush or something, he best be on his own.

“so when are you going to do this?”

“tomorrow”

yongjae nods and continues to hum a song from previously, thinking about how much fun he would witness tomorrow.

 

\--

 

yugyeom skips in the restaurant with his pink muffs, snuggling in his baby blue coat with an equally blue scarf around his neck. he was just about to lounge around when he heard jinyoung called from the kitchen.

“what’s up hyung?” yugyeom peeks his head in to see a box of pizza was shoved in front of him.

“the usual place, but the one ordered was different this time. it was for.. jackson?” jinyoung told the younger.

“huh? who’s that?”

jinyoung rolls his eyes, “well i don’t know, you’re the one who goes there every day”

yugyeom tries his best to put on his hurtful face, “wow hyung, how mean. you’ll never get a boyfriend with that attitude”

with years of experience, yugyeom was already snatching the box out of jinyoung’s hand, half ducking to avoid any slap or hit and sprints out with a gleeful laughter, hearing it mixed with the elder’s angry curse.

yugyeom sees the snow fell heavily throughout the city. it was probably going to be a day or two before they would stop delivering for a while, so yugyeom was determined to find out who’s the secret post-it person was. he puts on his helmet, checking on the box of pizza that he placed on the scooter and wraps the blue scarf around his neck. he blows a puff on his hand to warm it up before putting on the hand muffs. then he was off to the police station again.

yugyeom parks at his usual place, opening his helmet and tucking into his coat more. the cold winter air blows against him and he shivers again for the lack of clothing. he really needs to buy warmer coats or stop using the tacky uniform from jinyoung. he picks up the box of pizza and entered the place to find jaebum in the front desk.

jaebum smiles when he sees yugyeom came in with the box of pizza for once.

“hey gyeom, delivering pizza again?” jaebum asked yugyeom and was greeted back with a warm smile as well.

“yup! i’m surprised it wasn’t for you hyung” he looks around for a while before asking, “where’s yongjae hyung?”

“oh, he’s… busy at the moment, i’m covering him up” yugyeom hums in understanding.

“hyung, i got the pizza delivered for jackson-ssi, do you think you could call him?”

“oh about that” a small smirk decorates jaebum but it was gone seconds before yugyeom could catch it, “he’s a bit busy so you just bring his pizza in his office. he’ll give you the money inside” jaebum causally answer. yugyeom was about to asked if he could just gave it to jaebum but the elder has already stands up and disappeared through the black door. yugyeom didn’t have a choice but to follow the elder inside.

it was a weird sight, having to see the police station office in reality when he used to see this only in the dramas or action movies that he watched. he stared around in amazement, it wasn’t that stiff like what in the movie portray though. there’s even a cat at the corner of the room. no movie film has a cat in their room, with toys scattered around the floor and a litter box beside its bed.

yugyeom followed jaebum to a small office that has two desk inside, placed side by side, one of it was near a window with view that was blocked by the tree, complete with their own pair of chair. a small black table was there beside the entrance, there’s a long couch and small couch surrounding the table.

at the other corner of the small office, there’s even a coffee table and yugyeom suspect that jaebum has a higher rank than he seems to be. yugyeom puts the box on the black table and steps to crouch at the cat. he extend his hand to see the cat stared at it, and then he waves his hand around. the cat seems to taken an interest at that and crawls slowly towards him. yugyeom coos at how cute the cat was.

“it’s my princess, nora” jaebum quipped in when he watches nora has settled to play with yugyeom, swiping her paw against yugyeom’s moving hand.

“and they let you keep it inside your office??” yugyeom smiled when the cat decided that she’s tired and wanted to be petted, curling around yugyeom’s arm and nudged her head to his hand. yugyeom petted it softly, earning a purr from her.

“she’s lonely without me so sometimes i bring her with me” yugyeom nods at the information, playing with the cat still until he remembers he still has a job to do. he petted nora for a little while before he stands up, facing jaebum.

“hyung where’s jackson-ssi’s place?” at that question jaebum seems to remember his intention on bringing the younger to his office. yugyeom watches as jaebum looks around in search of something, turning for a while until the elder stopped. jaebum sees outside the room (he didn’t close the door when they entered) to find yongjae has already giving him a thumbs up from across the hall. jaebum nods in response, turning to face yugyeom that looks at him in question.

“he’ll be here in a minute. why don’t you… put the pizza on that table” jaebum points to the table near the window that was blocked by a tree, “it’s jackson’s table”

yugyeom thanked the elder and goes to the said place, placing the pizza on to of the table. he was about to turn around again when something caught his eyes. a small green post-it note. it was under the pile of paper scattered across the table, slipped between it. as yugyeom looks more intently on the things that was on table, yugyeom heart thumps faster inside his chest. _no it can’t be_ , yugyeom sees another green post-it at the corner of the table, and another at the side of the table, sticking on the drawer.

yugyeom walks around the table and pushes the chair out of the way so that he could stand in front of the drawer. the drawer was slightly open, revealing a stack of green post-it and yugyeom was getting dizzy. he grabs the handle of the drawer and pulls it slowly, seriously doubting his life right now because this couldn’t possibly be true.

there’s no way a police officer, in high rank if he might add judging by the private room or the framed achievment that hangs behind the desk wall, was the secret post-it person. he opens the drawer to find there was a lot of new green post-it inside, neatly stacked. he picks up one of the green post-it and just then, someone came in the room.

“come on hyung, don’t be such a whiny person” it was yongjae, talking to someone.

“yongjae what is wrong with you today? why are you dragging me arou-

the voice stopped mid sentence when yugyeom looks away from the green post-it, meeting a new face that’s been held by yongjae by the hand. jaebum smiled and looked back at yugyeom as yongjae lets go of the petrified man in his hold.

“yugyeom, this is jackson and he,” jaebum patted the person called jackson by the shoulder and pushes him inside the room, “will be paying the pizza”.

jaebum gave another pat on jackson’s back, then walks away with yongjae giggling behind, following jaebum out and closes the door.

yugyeom feels like his chest was about to explode by the sheer silence, seeing jackson standing still. the man was just staring at him then at the post-it that he held continuously and yugyeom wasn’t sure if he was the one that needs to talk first to break the silence or if he was supposed to wait for an explanation from the other man. after what it seems like an eternity, it seems that something clicks inside the man’s head and he curses under his breath before looking at yugyeom again.

yugyeom decided that he needs to ask, “uh-- is.. is this yours?” yugyeom waves the small green post-it in the air.

“yeah.. about that i can explain…” jackson said as he walks towards jaebum’s table, grabbing the chair and motioning yugyeom to seat on his own chair. jackson drags the chair to get closer to yugyeom as he sat down on the chair. yugyeom placed the green note on his lap, fiddling it as he waited to hear the explanation.

“so the thing is..” jackson gapes his mouth for a couple of second, his cheeks steadily turning a shade of red and then he huffs in frustration, “oh shit how am i supposed to say this without looking like a creep”

“say what?” yugyeom pressed on. jackson took a deep breath.

 _dammit here goes nothing_ , “i was the one that gave you post-it every day and would you like to go out with me?”

jackson closes his eyes and waits for his doom. there’s no sound of response. no shouts about how a creep his action was or a slam to the door, nothing. jackson dared to open his eyes and did not regret doing that. yugyeom looks so pretty blushing with wide eyes, pink lips and all, that lips was starting to get distracting.

“i- i .. you what?” yugyeom asked in disbelief. well, it was hard to take that information all in. not every day you found out that an officer was actually your secret admirer and in fact liking him, a normal university student that only has a part time job as a delivery pizza guy. especially a very attractive officer if he might add.

jackson watched in endearment as yugyeom tries to hide his blush, looking anywhere but him. _absolutely adorable_. he gets up from his place to get closer to yugyeom. the younger looks panicked at his movement but couldn’t really run away when his side was already blocked by jackson’s arms that gripped each side of the chair’s hand rest. jackson leaned in until his face was inches apart from yugyeom. the blush on yugyeom’s face only deepen.

“i said, would you date me?” jackson speaks with a newfound confidence, smiling when yugyeom seems more frenzied by his action and all that’s happening. the officer regrets not doing this sooner, because then he could see how prettier yugyeom gets when he’s embarrassed. pink really was a beautiful color on yugyeom. after some time, yugyeom finally answered his question, with a small nod at first and when jackson still doesn’t move from his position, he said “y..yes i would like that”

jackson swoops in the moment the words left yugyeom’s lips. he pecks the pretty lips with a smile, earning a cute squeal from yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the side note, i've some chapters in mind that i wanted to post, so if anyone's interested just let me know!
> 
> thankyou for reading this and comments and kudoos are very much appriciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeks after they dated, maybe two or three weeks but who's counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is a really uneventful chapter but i hope you guys like it.

“what are you smiling about?” bambam asked with a judging stare to his best friend. he was concern with his mental state when yugyeom came in the room with the same smile that doesn’t fade for almost an _hour_. well not just now though, it has been happening for almost two weeks and bambam didn’t know about the reason behind it. also, yugyeom was glued to his phone. yugyeom never chatted anyone that often. bambam was slightly hurt that his presence was not enough for his company. without an answer from yugyeom, bambam moves to snatch the phone away.

yugyeom yelps and tries to take his phone back but bambam was already out from the room and running around the dorm like a kid. he reads the chat on the screen until the end as he ran.

“aaah! my eyes! what did i just read” bambam stopped on his tracks to throw back yugyeom’s phone to the owner, covering his hand with the other. he attempts to scrub his eyes but the chat was still intact on his brain.

 

**_message from: seeunie hyung~_ **

_subject: I MISS YOU A LOT_

_hey baby i miss you a lot, when are we going to meet again :(_

_i can’t stop thinking of you while i work, why is it so hard to go through a day without you. text me back when you’re off class and don’t forget to dress warmly. wear the muffs i buy for you and the matching pair of scarf i buy from our first date. dream of me ;)_

_miss ya and love ya._

 

“what have i read, it’s still burning in my eyes” bambam takes a peek from between his fingers to see yugyeom as red as a tomato, huffing while clutching his phone. 

“shut the fuck up bam” bambam laughed as soon as a pillow was thrown at him, missing it just slightly as he dodge it.

“why didn’t you tell me that you have a boyfriend now?” another pillow aiming for his face and this time it hits. now it was yugyeom’s turn to laugh at a pouting bambam.

“i was going to before you snatched my phone and run away like an idiot” yugyeom settled down on the couch of the living room, taking the last pillow he didn’t throw and hugging it to his chest, his knee was folded in front of him. bambam takes his queue to mimic his best friend’s pose, taking the abandon pillow on the floor and draws his leg up, sitting across the sofa-which wasn’t that big so their foot was tangled between each other-

“so.. you remember secret post-it person right?” yugyeom started as bambam gave him all his attention, seeing a small nod from his best friend, “well.. he finally asked me out and we’ve been dating since”

“oh my god that’s too cute! who is it??”

“it’s jaebum’s friend apparently, his name is jackson” a bashful smile decorates yugyeom face as he continues, “he’s an officer too”

“you date a who?!?” bambam gasped in disbelief.

“i know right, i still have a hard time believing this as well”

“so now that you’re dating an officer, that means you could get away with anythi- ouch!! would you stop with the punches” bambam hugs his body protectively. he swears he will be bruised up one day by yugyeom.

“then stop saying stupid shits, _stupid_ ”

“why am i friends with you again?”

“i could ask you the same thing” both of them burst out laughing on their silly barter when they were finished talking. bambam smiles though, genuinely happy for yugyeom.

“don’t forget to introduce him to me”

“yes _mother_ , now could you leave me in peace so that i could message him back?”

bambam throws his pillow at yugyeom and runs away, laughing when he hears a loud curse from his best friend.

 

\--

 

“you know, i think i like it better when jackson was being secretive” jaebum agrees with yongjae in a spiritual level. he watches in amusement as yugyeom easily blush under jackson’s stare. but the annoying one wasn’t him, it was the bundle of loud blonde beside him, showing PDA more than it needs to.

“jackson i swear you need to control your thirst. you’re still in the office”

jackson pays both of them no mind as he was petting at yugyeom’s cheek, pulling the taller boy to steal a peck, earning a deeper blush from the younger.

“hyung! the others are here!!” yugyeom tries to cover his mouth with the pink scarf around his neck and backed away from the elder. he didn’t let go of jackson’s hand though.

“yugyeom i’m genuinely happy for you, but not for him” jaebum offers a smile to the younger and yongjae nods in agreement.

“this is what i get for feeding you pizza everyday” jaebum watches jackson clutching his chest in a dramatic state and the elder rolls his eyes.

“the last thing i wanted right now was eating pizza” jaebum bemoaned his past struggles with that round thing, still could taste that greasy meat whenever that name was mention. they all agree to stop eating pizza for at least a month.

jaebum scrunches his face, displeased when jackson ignores his surroundings again to put all his attention on yugyeom. it’s only been a few weeks but it seems like they’re already dating for a year. jackson really knows no such thing as taking things slow. he mentally reminds himself to warn the blonde about scaring the poor delivery boy from his overwhelming affection. luckily, yugyeom seems to handle that quite well.

yugyeom shifted closer and whispered to jackson and to jaebum’s surprise, that wang jackson gradually blushes as a smile decorated his face. that was also the most intriguing part. even with his past lover, jackson never succumb this easily to someone.

“jackson hyung, you’re blushing” yongjae singsongs casually, promptly resting his chin on his own hand as he watches the couple in front of his desk. jaebum laughed loudly when he sees jackson splutters and tries to hide the redness of his cheeks, hearing a soft giggle from yugyeom as well.

jaebum guess he will bear with their cuteness for a while more, it was cute enough to tease both of them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> tag yourself here, i'm yongjae in this (or maybe bambam but well, i'm happy for both of them though)


End file.
